leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tierno/Games/Quotes
Aquacorde Town :"Wow...Shauna's description was spot on!" :"All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we called each other by nicknames. Can I call you - / ?" :"I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" :"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, ... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your ." :"All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!" Santalune Forest *After first right turn (if talked to) :"This challenged me to a Pokémon battle! Let's go!" *At the exit to :"The way Pokémon move--it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" *Upon exiting the forest :"I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves." *If talked to :"Your Pokemon's ... If it gets low, you have to go to the Pokémon Center , I think you should go there, too." Santalune City Pokémon Center :"Oh! Hey there, ! Are you here to get your Pokémon healed, too? Pokémon Centers sure are great. You can talk to the lady at the counter and have her heal your Pokémon. And you can even deposit Pokémon you've caught in that PC! Know how Pokémon are sent to a PC when you've caught more than you can carry? That's where they go! Oh yeah, ! There's a Poké Mart in the back of a Pokémon Center. IT's a good idea to stock up on Poké Balls and Potions and stuff at the Poké Mart, too." :"Hi, Professor Sycamore." :" " *After talking to Lysandre :"No clue, but it seems hush-hush. I AM curious about what's going on, but we should probably stay out of it." :"Hey, ! To get to Camphrier Town, leave the lab, turn left, and go straight. That Café Soleil Calem/Serena was talking about is over that way, too. ' ' *After exiting Sycamore's lab :"I'm gonna go on a little walk... The streets sure wind and wander here."'' *Holo Caster (after visiting Café Soleil) :"I'm out on Route 5 right now, and it's just hopping with wild Pokémon! Hurry and come check it out!" * Talking to Trevor :"Yeah! They're just like a dance team made up of Pokémon, aren't they?" :"Nope! Even during Pokémon battles, I'm always checkin' out their moves! And then my feet just starting moving, too! I can't even help it, y'know? Like with ! I love it! I guess that's why I can never win…" * Before battle :"Oh, hey, it's ! Do your Pokémon know any sweet moves? Show me in a battle!" * When defeated :"That was some nice footwork!" * After being defeated :"Well, yeah, Trevs! Coming up with the world's best Pokémon dance IS my dream, after all! I was born to dance! I won't ever stop! Not with moves like this!" * If talked to after the battle :"Man, I really want to meet a Pokémon that can use the move . Then I'd wanna dance with it, right?" *In front of the Day Care :"Oh, hey, ! Trevs said he wants to check out the Pokémon Day Care. Come with us!" *Inside the Day Care :"Wow! A Pokémon will come out? Maybe I'll leave some Pokémon here! Having the same Pokémon with the same moves might step my dance up! How about you, ?" :"Well, I'm gonna go look for some Pokémon for my dance team!" *In the flowers :"Hey, , have you seen ?" *After being defeated in Multi Battle :"Whoa... Now THAT was a nice move!" *If talked to after the battle :"Win or lose--either way, you gotta smile! If your Pokémon see you getting down in the dumps, they might be less confident." Reflection Cave :"Hey, ! If you use the move Flash, not as many wild Pokémon will turn up." :"I kinda depend on Flash. I'm still not very good at battling, so I keep running into trouble... I sure wish I could be as good as you." Shalour City *Second set of stairs :"Hey, ! How's your journey going?" :"Get this! I've found some great Pokémon dancers!" :"That's right! He did say that! Ummm... Who were we supposed to say hello to again?" :"Oh, that's right! He did say that! Well, I guess we should look for the Mega Evolution guru, then! Where do you think he is anyway?" *On beach section :", check this out! Isn't this stone cool? I got it from this person called the wandering stone collector for showing off my dance moves! It might be a Mega Stone! Here, , you can have it!" ::Thanks!: ::Are you sure?:"I want you to have it, 'cause you're such a great Trainer and all... I still remember our battle on Route 5." :"That's the Tower of Mastery? Sooo cool! Well, I'll go call Trevs, then. Go on ahead, OK?" Tower of Mastery :"Who's that you're talking to, over there." ::If player answers Gurkinn's question in the affirmative ': ''"Yep, sure was." ::'''If player answers Gurkinn's question in the negative: "What?! Uh, it was you who found it, RIGHT, ?" :"Yeah, I think it's been since we met up on Route 7. Mr. Mega Evolution Guru... I've been wondering this whole time. Who is that over there?" :"I'll Pass. Pokémon battling isn't really my scene. So, Mega Evolution would be way out of my league." :"Trainers don't get much better than you two." :" " *After battling Calem/Serena :"All right then! Let's aim for the top! Hope to see you again soon, ! See ya, Shaunee!" *Route entrance :"Sorry I'm late, everybody! I was having so much fun with a sparring dance that I totally lost track of time!" :"Yep! I sure did! I'm super close to my ideal dance team!" :"Oh! Uh, OK, bye!" :"So... Is it really that scary?" *Scary house :"What!? You're going inside? Are you all serious?" :"Huh? Is it over already? I wasn't really listening." :"I've had enough of dark places and scary things... I'd rather rehearse my dances. I'll see you all later!" Poké Ball Factory :"Did Shaunee and Trevs go running off just now? What's the deal?" :"Shaunee, wait!" :"Huh? Hm? What's going on? W-well, I guess I'll go help them!" *After Team Flare leaves :"They took all of the Poké Balls by force? But they're for everybody to use!" :"You're right, Trevs. Team Flare sure is terrible. What should we do now? According to the Town Map, Dendemille Town is next..." Geosenge Town :"Yep! As you can see, we're doing great! Thanks for asking! We worked together to save the Pokémon connected to the stones on ! I mostly left battling with Team Flare to Sina and Dexio, though..." * When encountering player and Shauna :"! Shaunee!" :"What are you two up to?" * Before battle :"! Can we have a Pokémon battle? Oh, uh...sorry to just throw that at you..." * When defeated :"It's weird, but… I don't get that down when I lose to you." * After being defeated :"Geosenge Town made me think… If hadn't been there, I wouldn't be dancing now, that's for sure. That made me want to get to know better, and I thought a battle would be the best way to do that. It's kinda selfish of me, I guess. But it's also a way of thanking him/her!" :"He's/She's off training with the Mega Evolution guru. He/She said friends are friends even if they can't be together." Coumarine City (post-game) :"! Do you have a Pokémon with the move on you right now? ::'If a Pokémon in the player's party knows the requested move:' ''"Awesome! knows ! Thanks! That totally took my dancing to the next level!" ::If not: "If you have a Pokémon with , show it to me! I'll give you something cool!"